Could You Love Me?
by DiamondFlare
Summary: Marron decides to tell her story on how Trunks and her had gotten together. There was much difficulty in the story before they came a couple. Warning: Mild language and possibly Lemon if another chap. is made.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonballz or the characters.

A/n: Ok, here's my story on how Trunks and Marron got together. Oh yeah, if my grammer isn't all to good, forgive me. I'm only fourteen. x.x Anyway, here's my story.

Ok, I suppose you've been wondering how in the world did Trunks and I got together. Well, incase you don't know who "I" is, I'm Marron. Well, I'm about 23 now and I have a wonderful husband and one lovely daughter and a handsome son. Well, here's my story.

It all started when I was nine years old that I had a huge crush on Trunks. Heck, I couldn't help it. He had the hair, the eyes, the personality and the body a girl could ever dream of. He was well...perfect.

But unfortunately my best friend Pan, had a crush on him as well. That made it difficult for me. Even though she was younger, she had more strength than I so she could wrestle with Trunks without him worrying about hurting her.

Those two spent quite some time together. I thought I would never have a chance. But somehow, I over powered Pan in more than one way. She didn't quite understand love yet. But I did.

Where my story begins is on December, 22, 2010 I was about 17 now and it was a couple of days before Christmas day. Everyone was in the holiday spirit. Even though Vegeta wouldn't show it I had a feeling he was enjoying himself as well.

Ok, ok I'll get on with the story. Here you go.

As night rested on the Brief's house, I was sound asleep in one of their guest bedrooms. I decided to sleep over for two days or so. But, as a loud crash came, from downstairs, I woke up tiredly.

I sat up in the guest bed and rubbed my eyes, then slipped on the white fluffy slippers that rested next to the bed and walked down stairs. Once I reached the bottom step I saw Bulma and one of her friends setting up some Christmas decorations.

"Oh hey Marron dear!" Bulma called to me. I looked at her with a puzzled expression. I walked up to her and pulled my long blond wavy hair to one side.

"You guys okay here?" I said picking up a small lamp that fell off of a table. Bulma nodded and placed her hands on her hips and looked up at the wall.

"Yeah, we're okay. Just trying to set up for Christmas want to help?" I set the lamp back on the table and glanced at the clock on the opposite wall that Bulma was examining.

"But it's 4:30am. Why are you guys up so early?" Bulma looked at me for a moment and smiled.

"Well, Marron, I wanted everyone to wake up and come downstairs with Christmas things all over. I'm almost done I just need to finish hanging this red and green garlin along this wall." She picked up the garlin and handed it to me.

"Sure, I'll help." I said. Bulma's friend smiled at me. She was quiet and wasn't very talkative, she just focused on what needed to be done. I got on the ladder and gently placed the beautiful red and green sparkling garlin onto a thumb tack.

It was about 5:10am when we finished. It was more work than I had expected it to be. but when we finished the house looked terrific! Little snow men statues in some spots while santa figures in the other parts.

Also, when you first walk through the front door, the ceiling comes down a little bit for the second floor to be comfortable. There was a huge and beautiful winter picture hanging there.

It was of huge white mountains and a forest right before the powder white mountains. Snow was falling in the picture and sitting down next to a frozen lake was a lone white wolf howling up to the bright full moon.

"Well, I'd say we're about done eh?" Bulma said proudly looking around her home. Her friend nodded and I smiled at the hard work we all did.

"Yeah, we're done." With that I slowly walked through the house admiring the wonderful decorations that were hung all over the place. As I walked into the extra family room, there was a huge Christmas tree standing right in the middle of the room.

I smiled and inhaled a deep breath that was full of cinnamon and pine smell. "I love Christmas." As the lights on the tree glowed I gazed at it with memories filling my head.

I crossed my arms and leaned on a wall smiling and looking around the room. Bulma came in behind me and smiled. "You like it? It took me a while to decorate it but I'd say I did a good job."

I nodded in total agreement. Good job? No, It was a fantastic job. I could never decorate a tree like that. Gold, red, and green garlin gently wrapped around the tree and little christmas bulbs hung from the branches.

As well as other decorations. On top of the tree was a big beautiful star that it alone could light up the entire room. In front of the star was Jesus holding a staff in his right hand.

I decided to head back to bed. I could probably at the most, sleep for another three to four hours. I said good night to Bulma and her friend and headed upstairs to the room I slept in.

Once I reached the room and opened the door, I collasped onto the cold bed and snuggled into the blanket and sheets. After one yawn I was already dozing off to sleep.

The smell of a big breakfast woke me up. As I inhaled the sausage and cinnamon bread smell I sat up. As I looked over the edge of the bed to get my slippers they weren't there.

I looked around and saw that they were at the end of my bed under a sheet. Once I grabbed them and slipped them on I put my long thick blond hair in a single hair tie.

A knock came at the door and a man walked in. Well, ok he was a teen but he was close to a man. When he walked in he was shirtless and his strong chest and stomach somehow lured my eyes to it.

Trunks smiled and sat on the bed next to me. "Morning!" He said cheerfully to me. "I thought you'd never awake so I came to check up on you. Want to go and eat?" I nodded smiling. I couldn't help not to smile around him.

It was just difficult for me. I'm sure you've been in my spot, you see a man or woman you're attracted to and you smile uncontrolably. Well, thats how I am with him. I stood up and walked with him downstairs to the kitchen.

When we reached the bottom, there was some kind of small party, or get together going on in the house. Of course being me, I was a bit embarassed being in my pajama's but no one seemed to care.

Goku and his family were here, the Briefs's of course. My mother and father, Master roshi, Oolong, puar, Yamcha and a few others. I walked over to my mother and father and gave them a hug. "Hey mom, hey dad." I said releasing the hug.

"Hey honey." My father said smiling. I smiled back to him and walked over to Goten, Trunks and Bulla.

"Morning Marron!" Goten said giving me a big morning hug. I hugged back and fixed my shirt where his hug made it lift up. Or that's what I was hoping that made my shirt go up.

"Hey there! Good morning guys." I said following that was a huge yawn. My blue eyes got a litle watery so I wipped away the tears.

Bulla pulled her hair to one side and gazed around the house. "You and my mother did a fantastic job on decorating the house Marron." I blushed slightly from the compliment and smiled.

"Thank you, but...I'm kind of hungry, can we eat?" Everyone agreed to eating so we all went into the kitchen and fixed ourselves a plate of breakfast food.

After we finished our meal, Pan came into the room and waved to everyone. We waved back and started walking her way. "Hey Pan!" Trunks said hugging her. This got me a bit jealous and upset but I dealt with it.

"Hey Trunks, hey guys." Pan said grabbing a piece of cinnamon bread and a piece of banana nut bread. "You guys did great on the house! I admire it a lot." I nodded proudly.

Bulma walked into the room with a bright smile. "Hey, why don't you all go shopping at the mall?" I gave her a confused look. I wondered why she wanted us to go. But maybe she's just suggesting it.

"Sure." Trunks said and everyone nodded in agreement. Vegeta's son grabbed his shirt and jacket. "You guys ready?" Bulla and I shook our heads.

"No! We're in our pajama's! I'm not about to go out into public in these!" Bulla said shaking her head. I nodded thinking that they should have more common sense than that.

"Well, hurry up ok?" Trunks said setting his car keys on the table. Bulla and I went to our rooms. Once I got into my room I pulled out my black leather pants with baby blue streaks running down the sides.

After I put the warm pants on I slipped on a baby blue long sleves shirt, followed by that was my blue coat. I put my hair down from it's tie and gently began brushing my long wavy hair.

Once I finished I grabbed my silver earings and my purse then headed out the bedroom door. When I reached everyone, Bulla was still getting dressed. Trunks and Pan were sitting on the couch laughing together and talking.

Once again I got jealous. Goten was standing up at the door. I don't think he enjoyed being ignored much. I walked to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" I asked zipping my coat up right below my chest. Goten looked at her and rubbed his head.

"Nothings wrong really, I don't however enjoy being ignored. I have a feeling this is how it's going to be the whole time we're gone. Sheesh, Trunks told me he liked her, he needs to just ask her out."

Goten looked away as well as I. My heart just sank to the pit of my stomach. I was so sad when I heard Goten say that. Goten sniffed the air a few times and looked at me. "You smell nice."

I smiled starting to feel better. He smiled back and looked Trunks' way then frowned again. Now this made me frown, then I yawned and he yawned. We started to laugh and Trunks looked our way with a blank face. Then he turned back to Pan.

Bulla finally finished getting dressed and came downstairs. She had he cell phone in her hand and hung up once she reached the door. "Oh yeah, my boyfriends coming along too if you all don't mind. We'll go our different ways."

Trunks and Pan stood up and headed to the door. Goten was quite aggrivated with Trunks so he waited for me to go out the door and he followed me walking next to me.

Outside the house was extremely cold. But it was so beautiful, everything besides the road was covered with a huge white blanket of snow. I smiled seeing this and followed Goten to the car.

The whole ride to the mall Goten and I were annoyed really bad. Pan sat up front next to Trunks and Bulla Goten and I were stuck sitting in the back. Bulla didn't mind much because first of all, she had no idea what was going on with Goten and I. Second off she was talking on her phone the whole way.

When me and everyone got out of the car, Bulla walked over to a black mustang GT. A man stood there, he was quite handsome. He was tall and musular, he had blue eyes and blond spiked hair and he was wearing his bathing suit as shorts and a white t-shirt.

"I'm going to go somewhere with T.J! When you all are ready to leave call me ok?" Bulla called back to everyone. Trunks nodded and him and Pan walked inside the mall.

Once they were out of earshot of Goten and myself, I scowled a bit. "Ok, this is getting on my nerves. It really is." Goten nodded and did the famous sweatdrop.

"Yup, it's getting me pissed too." Me and Goten started for the Mall entrance but then he stopped and looked at me. I lifted my right eyebrow and looked at him puzzled.

"Something wrong?" I said walking up to him. Then he raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. I blinked a few times looking at him waiting for a response. Finally he said something,

"You like or possibly love Trunks don't you." I drew back into the road in surprise. Goten just looked at me smiling. Trunks and Pan walked back out of the mall and looked at Goten and myself.

"M-maybe...but not now! If he doesn't love me back then there's no reason why I should love him." Goten nodded in agreement.

"I see." Out of the corner of Goten's eye he saw a car coming at tremendous speed. Trunks saw it too and his eyes widened.

"Marron watch out!" Trunks yelled to me. I turned around and looked at the car coming that wouldn't even slow down. Next thing I know I'm pushed and knocked out.

A/n: Theres the first chapter! I bet you're wondering what happened to Marron eh? I'm psychic e.e Lol. .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two!

A/n: w00tness! second chapter! Wow, I'm happy! . Anyway, on with the story!

I awoke in a strong man's embrace. I looked up and saw Goten holding me and sleeping soundly against a tree. I smiled at him and cuddled against him. (What in the world happened? How'd I get here?) i thought. I looked around my surroundings.

We were in a field somewhere out of the city. Night took over htis side of the planet. But the thick white blanket of snow was still just as beautiful. Goten slowly opened his eyes and looked down at me with a smile.

"Hey Marron, you feeling ok?" I blinked a few times and thought for a moment. (Oh yeah, I remember earlier today a car was coming at me. But I don't remember what else happened...)

"I suppose so, but I don't remember what happened. What did happen?" I said still cuddled against his chest to keep warm. He stroked her hair a few times and sighed.

"Well, you almost got hit by a car i pushed you out of the way and onto the concreate." Goten began and pointed to the back of my head. I placed a hand there and looked at him puzzled.

"That's why I have a huge headache..." I mentioned feeling a huge knot on my head.

"After that, about 10 men jumped out of that truck with guns and shit like that. They told me to hand you over and no one would get hurt. Of course I refused. Trunks however told Pan to leave and he stayed to help me out."

I nodded to what he was saying so far. "So, this must have been when I was passed out."

"Yes, I told Trunks just to leave because I could sense a bit of fear in him. But he didn't want to leave you and I behind. Finally I had to yell at him and he flew away to catch Pan."

"Oh..." I said a bit dissapointed.

"Mhm, The men still wanted you and I refused and shot some blasts at their feet. That's when they started shooting. I flew away with you but for some reason they still chased me, and I couldn't fly that fast either with the wound in my stomach."

My eyes widened when I heard him. I moved away and saw a huge blood stain on his white shirt. I put a hand over it and made a sad face. "I'm so sorry." Then I gave him a big hug.

Goten hugged back and smiled. "It's ok, thank you for you're concern though." I cuddled him again. And for some reason, I was growing attached to him. It's hard to explain but I started to have great feelings for him. "That's how we ended up here." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

I stood up in the cold and looked around. To the east was Capsule corp. I could see it very clearly. I cocked an eyebrow and helped Goten up. We slowly started for Bulma's home.

Once we came in, bulma and everyone rushed to Goten and myself. After we settled in and we were given a senzu bean we began to tell the story.

"Oh Lord, I'm so happy you guys are ok." Bulma said hugging both of them. Chichi hugged Goten so tight that it actually started to hurt. Goku placed a hand on Goten's shoulder and grinned.

"You did the right thing son. I'm proud of you. You not only saved your own life, but you saved Marron's as well." Goten smiled with some proudness.

Over to myself, my mother and father were hugging me and kissing me too. Just about everyone was more concerned about me because I'm not a saiyan like Goten. If I would have gotten shot I would have died.

We were all relived that no one died. That would have been a terrible thing to remember the day before Christmas Eve. I looked around wondering about Bulla. Then I thought we never called her. But then I saw her walk downstairs to everyone else.

Bulla ran up and hugged me and Goten both tight. "I'm glad you guys are ok!" Goten and myself hugged back and smiled.

"Thanks Bulla." I said. Then I saw Trunks standing at a corner on a wall. I blinked and didn't even bother going up to him. I knew he was probably mad and also didn't want anything to do with her.

So I turned around and started talking to Goten and Bulla. After we ate dinner I decided I should head to bed. I said good night to everyone and went upstairs.

Once in the guest room, I sat on the bed and looked at a picture of Bulla, Goten, Trunks, and myself. This thought brought memories into my head and I smiled. I set the picture down and felt the knot on the back of my head.

A knock was made at my door and I told whoever it was to come in. Trunks stepped in and stood next to the door after closing it. I looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"Are you ok Marron?" trunks said sitting down on the bed. This time, I didn't smile. Instead a frown took over my face and i looked at the picture again.

"Yeah sure, I'm fine. But I wouldn't think you'd care." A confused looked ran over Trunks' face. He sighed and looked at the ground with his lavender hair covering his eyes slightly.

"I always care for you Marron. And you know, I care for you to much I think, because I find myself gradually comming onto you. If you don't know what I mean then what I'm trying to say is that I love you. But obviously you don't love me back so I guess this is where the conversation stops." Trunks stood up and walked out of the door.

I just sat there on the bed full of guilt. I had no idea he felt that way about me. I laid on the bed and sighed in confusion. (But he doesn't love me he loves Pan.) i stood up and walked out of my door and saw him.

"Trunks wait!" but Trunks put a hand up and turned around. i looked at him with guilt.

"I don't want to listen to you now. Why don't you go to Goten instead?" My face went blank and my eyes flashed in anger.

"You know what! I will, all I was going to say was that i loved you too but you know what, I don't anymore!" I walked back to my room and slammed my door shut. I growled with anger heading to my bed.

"Men can be so stupid! God damn!" I laid face first onto my bed and fell asleep. And all throughout the night I had bad dreams. One of my dreams was even of Trunks. But I killed him...

When morning came I woke up from the rays of the sunlight shining through the window. A yawn was the first thing I did and I rubbed my eyes. I stood up and decided that I'll pack my stuff and leave.

After I got my things together and got dressed, I walked downstairs and saw Trunks and Bulma. "Thank you for letting me stay Bulma. But i have to go now. I'll see you later tonight perhaps." Bulma said bye and I left.

As soon as I reached my house I walked inside and set down my stuff. I greeted my parents and went to my room. I was still angry at Trunks, very much so. I just decided to sleep until night came. And sleep i did.

At about 5:23pm my phone rang in my room. With my face still in the pillow I reached for the phone. Once I got ahold of it, i sat up.

"H-hello?" i said pushing strands of hair out of my face.

"Marron? It's me Goten." Goten sounded somewhat happy. So I listened to what he had to say.

"You seem happy, whats up?" I sat in indian style on my bed and waited.

"Well, Bulla and her boyfriend broke up today because T.J was cheating on her and was about to force her to have sex with him. Luckily she's stronger than him huh? Anyway to make a long story short, me and her are going out now. I figured she was heart broken and she needed someone like me to be with her so yeah."

There was a long pause. I was once again heart broken. I fell for Trunks and got rejected and now this. (But, I need you too...)

"Marron, you there?" Goten asked concerned.

"Y-yeah, I'm here..." I put my head down and sighed.

"Oh, ok. The real reason why I called is I just wanted to know if you were going to the Brief's tonight for the party."

"I don't know...I may or I may not." I said gloomily.

"Aww come on! Please?" He pleaded.

"Alright I'll go, I'll be there at seven."

"Ok cool, see ya!" Goten said.

"Bye." With that I hung up the phone. I wasn't exactly happy, Goten has a girlfriend and Trunks has Pan. And what do I have? Nothing. But I thought I might as well get ready to leave.

I pulled out a red jump-suit with a picture of santa on the right side of my chest. I zipped up my outfit to my chest and sprayed some Refuge perfume on my neck. I let my hair down in wavy locks and put on some lip gloss.

I got my red high heels and put those on as well. I was all ready set to go but I knew it was to early so I went downstairs and decided to go and snack on something.

Seven o'clock came and I got in my car and drove to the brief's house. Once I stepped in it was like a teen party! I thought there would be a whole bunch of adults here but instead it was a whole bunch of teens.

She saw Goten and Bulla and went up to them. "Hey guys!" I said happily and excitedly.

"Hey Marron!" Bulla said giving her a friendly hug. I smiled and looked around the house.

"This little party is awsome Bulla!" Bulla nodded in agreement. She sipped some of her red wine and pulled her blue hair behind her ears.

"Yeah, I told my mother that we needed to have a fun party this year so here it is!" I smiled and looked around. I saw a whole bunch of my friends from school here. But out of the corner of my eye I caught a glance of an older teen like myself.

I studied him for a moment and smiled brightly. (Justin!) I thought, (I haven't seen him since sixth grade!) " Be right back Bulla." And I took off to him.

When I got to him I called his name and he turned around. I hugged him really tight. He's changed a lot since the last time I've seen him. In sixth grade he was so short and skinny. But now he's tall and muscular and hot!

His hair was brown and spiked up in the front. He had green eyes and a soft face. Justin gently pushed me off of him. "Eh...who are you?" He looked at me with a confused look. I just smiled.

"It's me Marron!" Justin's eyes widened and he hugged her tight. I laughed a bit and hugged back.

"Long time no see babe! You've changed a lot." He looked at me and smiled. I nodded in agreement and looked at his friends that were standing next to him looking at me.

"You've changed too." I got a glimps of Trunks out of the corner of my eye and looked back at Justin. He smiled at her and took her hand into his own.

"Want to dance?" Just as he said it, a slow song came on. I smiled and took his hand. We started dancing to the song slowly then he stopped and suggested, "You want to go outside and dance on the porch?" I nodded happily and we headed that way.

We slowly danced on the porch and I rested my head onto his chest. I saw Trunks looking at me and I smiled both happily and also to try and make him jealous. In which I didn't notice one different expression on his face.

I looked at Justin's friends and they were smiling and laughing softly to themselves. I grew a bit curious, but I didn't even have to ask why they were laughing. Because Justin stepped on my foot hard and tripped me onto the floor.

I grasped my ankle in pain and I scowled at him. "Why the hell did you do that!" Justin started laughing and walked away. After he started to laugh, everyone started laughing.

It was truely a night that I'll never forget. I stood on one foot and hopped off the porch and started to briefly walk on the foot that hurt. I tried to go as fast as I could.

But unaware of where I was going, I tripped on a tree root and fell down. I scrapped my left knee and scratched up my hands a bit. A tear trailed down my face from pain and embarassment.

I stood up and leaned on a tree with my back faced away from the house. "I need to go home." Then a hand was placed on my left shoulder.

"No, don't go..." I turned around and I was about two inches away from Trunks' face. I blinked and frowned st him. "Look, Marron...I'm sorry about the other night...I really am. Please forgive me. And, no I don't love Pan. She's to young for me. She's 14 and I'm 18."

I sighed not knowing what to do. I was in pain and didn't really want to think right now.

"You don't have to forgive me, but I'm going to fix you up ok?" I nodded and he lifted me up in his arms and flew up into his room and carried me to the bathroom.

Trunks set me down on the floor and he reached up in the cabnit to grab some rubbing alcohol and some bandages. Trunks rolled up my left pants leg and took a cotton ball and poured some of the rubbing alcohol on it.

He gently and lightly brushed the wet cottonball over my knee. I squinched my eyes and growled softly. After Trunks took care of that, he placed a bandage over it and smiled. He helped me up and I rinsed off my hands so no infection would take place.

What I didn't know was that Trunks was right behind me. So I trurned around and looked up and kissed his lips briefly. I stepped back covering my mouth and I muffled, "I'm so sorry!"

Trunks touched his lips and smiled. "It's ok." Then he came up to me and took my hands off of my mouth and he gently kissed my lips. I was so surprised but of course I kissed back. After that was done I smiled at him and he smiled back.

He hugged me and said full of guilty, "I'm so sorry for what i've done in the past." I hugged back and nodded,

"It's ok...And I'm sorry too." Once they let go of their hug Trunks looked at her with a smile then looked away.

"There's something I have to tell you. Right now I'm going ou-" Then the door opened and Pan was in the doorway. Pan's eyes was full of anger when he saw them together.

"Trunks! What are you doing! You're _cheating _on me!" Trunks looked at me and I looked at him and Pan in confusion.

"Trunks, whats going on?" I demanded. Trunks sighed and looked at me.

"I was going to say, I'm going out with Pan, bu-" Trunks was cut off by me walking out of the room in anger and sadness. I turned back and glared at him.

"So you don't love Pan eh? She's to young remember? You're nothing but a liar Trunks!"

I stormed into my guest room and slammed the door. I laid on the bed sobbing. (Who knew Trunks would do something like this! And after he told me he loved me!) I finally cried myself to sleep...

A/n: Wow, Trunks sure is mean! Whats going to happen now? Find out next chapter! .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

A/n: Yes, what Trunks did wasn't exactly nice eh? Well, I'm going to do a first person for Trunks. But only for the first couple of paragraphs then I'm going to do the rest of the chapter in third person. Just a heads up.

As I watched Marron leave, I looked at the floor. Pan came up to me and hugged me. "I know what you did was wrong Trunks. But I forgive you." I pushed Pan off of me and looked at her with a blank expression.

"Pan, we can't be together. Look, I have no clue why I went out with you really. I probably thought I loved you when we were friends but it seems awkward going out with someone I don't love."

Pan looked at me and pushed some of my lavender hair out of my eyes. "But why is it always love? You don't have to love someone to be with them." I just looked at her and smirked.

"That's it right there. You don't understand love. Hell, you're 14 and I'm 18. Big difference. I'm leaving you now..." I walked out of the room and downstairs.

The last expression I saw on Pan's face was confusion. I knew she wouldn't be heart broken. Only those who loves a person, will be hurt if their loved one leaves them.

I stopped in the middle of the stair case and looked back up to Marron's room. (I'm sorrry Marron...I don't deserve a good person like you.) As soon as I spotted Goten he was of course with my sister.

I decided to stay away from them. They were all hugging and kissing. I didn't exactly want to see my own sister kissing my best friend. So instead I went over to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan." I said smiling a bit. But Gohan just looked at me with a bit of anger in his eyes behind his glasses. Instead of even answering me he turned his back and continued talking to his wife and his father.

I cocked an eyebrow and headed outside on the porch. The porch here has a stair case to the second floor. It was cool really. But as I looked into the night at the darkened mountains my ouwn heart started to ache.

I sighed and put my head down. "I'm sorry Marron...I never wanted to hurt someone like you. You're special to me...No matter how much you hate me, my love for you will never change..."

Third Person

Trunks just let his head down and sighed. But unaware to Trunks, Marron was on the porch at the same time. She over heard him talking to himself and smiled.

"So he does love me..." Marron very quietly started walking down the steps to Trunks. The blond teen wipped away her tears and smiled a bit. Trunks looked over to his right and saw her there. He stood up straight with his hair gently swating in the wind.

Marron bit her lower lip and looked at him. "Trunks, I...I love you..." Vegeta's son smiled and embraced her in his strong arms.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry. I mean it this time. And I broke up with Pan too. She wasn't exactly mature like us." The strong saiyan kissed the top of her head and hugged her again.

Marron smiled and snuggled against his chest. (He really does love me...) Goten and Bulla walked out onto the porch and saw the two hugging each other.

Bulla wanted to stay but Goten dragged her away so they'd have privacy. Goku's youngest son gently put Bulla against a wall and kissed her lips lightly and smiled.

Trunks and Marron released their hug and headed inside. Trunks' right hand was gently wrapped around Marron's waist and the blond haired teen's head was rested on his shoulder.

Goten and Bulla walked up to them. Bulla put on a big smile towards her brother and Marron. "So, you guys made up?" Marron's eyes widened and Goten looked at her amazed.

"Uh, Bulla...How'd you know this?" Goten said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. The Prince's daughter put on Vegeta's smirk.

"I just knows these things. A saiyan's hearing and senses are very acute ya know." Bulla smiled and Marron just stood there still puzzled. Of course, she was feeling left out because she was the only human in the group. But she dealt with it.

Trunks walked to Goten and whispered something in his ear. Goten grinned and nodded. "Uh, We'll be right back ok?" With that, Goten and Trunks walked upstairs and into Trunks' room.

The saiyan and human girls looked at each other a bit curious and Marron shrugged. "Let's go eat." Marron suggested. Bulla and Marron walked over to the bar and grabbed some banana nut bread and a glass of red wine.

After about five minutes, Goten and Trunks came back downstairs. Marron and Bulla stood up and looked at them. Trunks had on a santa outfit that was stuffed with some fluffy material. His beard was made of cottonballs and he had a santa hat ontop of his head. And in his hands were reigns that you hold onto when riding a horse.

Goten however had on a pair of fake cotton and cloth antlers that lit up everytime you press the button. A green and red collar went around his neck and it had bells going around it. On the back of the collar was to latches where the reign was attached. On Goten's lower back was a white cotton tail. And just to top everything off was a red nose that lit up every second.

"Ruldogh the red nose reigndeer! Guide my sleigh tonight! Ho ho ho!" Trunks shouted. Marron and Bulla busted out laughing from their little pose. Bulla was laughing so hard she used the bar for support so she wouldn't fall.

Marron was laughing just as hard, but didn't grab anything to hold onto. Instead she tripped on her foot and fell into the Prince's son's arms. The blond teen blinked and looked up at him and half smiled.

"Sorry." Trunks helped Marron stand up straight. Trunks moved his foot around and smiled as he held her.

"It's ok, it didn't hurt that bad." Marron hugged him tight and smiled. Then looked at Bulla. Goten was standing next to Trunks and Marron with a mistletoe. He put it above their heads and smiled.

"Ooo, look where you two are." Goten grinned and Trunks looked up then looked at Marron. Trunks lowered his head and Marron raised hers. Their lips gently pressed against each others then they pulled away.

Bulla giggled and turned to Goten. Goten looked at her and grinned. "How about a peck for the reigndeer?" But instead of a peck Bulla placed her hands onto Goten's cheeks and gave him a big long kiss and she hopped away.

Goten's jaw dropped in surprise. Trunks and Marron laughed at Goten's reaction and The Briefs son nudged Goku's younger son. "It must be those antlers, it must make you look somewhat horney."

Goten playfully pushed Trunks and headed off to find Bulla. But as soon as he got 5ft away from the two couple he turned around and grinned like an idiot. "Oh yeah, make sure you bang Marron hard tonight! That's the first thing you told me when you saw her tonight. "Oh damn, i'm going to bang that girl so hard." Haha" Then Goten left.

Marron blinked and looked at Trunks. "Is that true? You only wanted to be with me because of that!" But before Trunks could say anything, Marron headed off to the kitchen.

Trunks just sighed and looked down. (Now why did Goten go and say that...That's not true...) he did the all famous sweatdrop and decided he should head to his room for a while.

Marron sat down at the table and Bulma was washing dishes from the party. Clearly the party was over now. The clock read 12:43am when Marron looked at it. She sighed and held her forehead.

"Something wrong dear?" Bulma said turning her head to Marron.

"Just a small headache..." Bulma smiled and got the asprin out and a glass of water.

"Here you go honey." Marron said her thanks and took the medicine.

Vegeta walked in and looked around at the messy house. "Are all of those nasty brats gone?" Bulma laughed softly and nodded. "Good. I was getting tired of staying on one side of the house. I was missing my wife."

Vegeta smirked and walked up behind Bulma and placed his hands on her hips and nipped at her ear. The blue haired woman smiled and looked at him. "Not now, maybe later perhaps." Vegeta smirked again and walked out of the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to head to bed thank you Bulma." Marron stood up and walked upstairs and into her guest room. She laid on the bed and snuggled into the sheets and slowly drifted to sleep.

At about 2:15am Marron woke up with her tremendous headache. She sat up in her bed and held her head. The teen decided to go into the bathroom for more asprin so she got up and walked out of the door.

She very quietly walked across the hall. But before she opened the bathroom door, Marron heard soft music playing downstairs in the extra family room. Being her curious self, she walked downstairs and into the family room.

Marron poked her head in and saw no one in there. She walked inside the room and smiled as she gazed at the christmas tree lights. Then she started to softly hum to the music.

As Marron stood in the doorway, someone gently put their arms onto her waist. The surprised woman turned around and was about to the person who touched her. But as she turned around, she found her head on a strong bare chest.

Marron looked up with her blue eyes gently sparkling from the lights. She saw lavender hair and the same soft face. It was Trunks of course. He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. In the back ground the music played softly,

"Follow me, everything is alright.

I'll be the one to tuck you in at night,

and if you want to be I can garuntee,

you're gonna find nobody else like me."

Marron looked up and hugged him. "Marron, what Goten said wasn't true. He was just fooling around." Marron smiled and hugged him tightly.

"It's ok really, I shouldn't take things so seriously." The teen lifted her head up and gently kissed his cheek. Trunks smiled and kissed her lips lightly. "I need to get to bed...I'm tired." Trunks nodded and let her go to her room.

Marron smiled at him and headed back upstairs. She reached her door, opened it up and laid in her bed. She turned to her side and fell asleep happily. This time her dreams were of Trunks but they were good ones.

Marron awoke the next morning by a light kiss on her lips. She slowly opened up her ble eyes and smiled up at Trunks who was sitting next to her. "Merry christmas honey." Marron sat up and hugged him lightly.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Trunks handed her a small black box. Marron looked at him and opened it up. In the box was a beautiful golden necklace with a heart locket that hung just above you're chest.

The blond teen opened up the locket and saw a picture of her and Trunks kissing under Goten's mistletoe. She smiled as she saw this and hugged him tight. "Thank you Trunks, it's beautiful!"

Trunks hugged back and smiled. "Glad you like it. Oh yeah, you're mother is downstairs. She wants to see you." Marron nodded and stood up then stretched. She pulled her hair into a tie and walked downstairs with Trunks.

Krillin and 18 were talking to Bulma while waiting for Marron. Once Marron walked to her parent's 18 smiled. "Marron get your things. we're leaving."

Marron blinked a few times. "To where?" Krillin looked at her and smiled.

"We're headed to the bahama's in the U.S.A It's summer over there so the beach will be great there."

Marron headed towards the stairs and turned to look back. "How long are we going to be gone?"

"About two weeks." Marron's eyes shot open and she looked Trunks' way. Trunks looked back at her with a sad face. Marron headed upstairs and grabbed her things.

When she came back downstairs she looked at her mother and father. "Can Trunks come along?" Krillin shook his head firmly.

"No." Marron sighed and hugged Trunks good-bye and kissed his cheek. He hugged and kissed back then waved good-bye. Krillin grew quite angry towards his daughter. For he didn't like Trunks at all...

A/n: Why doesn't Krillin like Trunks? Kind of weird eh? Oh, i hope you are enjoying the story. Please read my story and review! I love reviews! Weather it's good ones like compliments or if it's ones to tell me what I need to improve my grammer or something. It just makes me feel good when I get reviews on my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! .

A/n: Well, here's the next chapter! Wow, you must like my story if you read this far into it. Lol enjoy my friends.

After Krillin's firm "No." Marron knew not to argue. Instead she walked out with her parents and into the car to head home. On the ride home Marron was gazing at the fields full of horses and green pastures.

Her father looked in the review mirror at her and frowned. "Marron, I don't want you seeing Trunks anymore. You two obviously are more than friends now and I'm not accepting that to happen anymore."

Marron's head shot up and looked at her father. "But father! I-" She was cut off by her father.

"No but's Marron! That's final." Krillin looked at her once more then focused on the road. Marron's eyes were full of hate towards her father then she continue to look out the window and at the fields. 18 looked at Krillin with a disappointed expression.

"Krillin, that's a bit harsh isn't it?" Krillin scowled and snapped back,

"No, I don't believe so. I don't like Trunks and that's that." With that the conversation ended and the rest of the ride was a quiet one.

As soon as they reached their house, Marron walked out of the car and straight to her room. The sadened teen laid on her bed and squeezed her pillow tight. (Why doesn't father like him?)

"Krillin, I don't think it's nessecary to say something like that to your daughter." 18 said standing in the living room hold a magazine.

"I think It's nessecary.I don't like him. His fathers Vegeta! Who knows what he'll do to our daughter!" Krillin shouted at 18. 18 set the magazine down and pointed a finger at him.

"Don't you dare yell at me! It's not fair to you're daughter or Trunks that you judge people by their parents! You have known the boy for years now and he has done nothing such to put our daughter in harms way! You look here. You better go and tell Trunks why you don't like him or gain his trust!" 18 growled and headed upstairs to Marrons room.

Krillin growled as well and sat down on the couch thinking to himself. (I don't like Trunks because of his father. But how in the world am I going to say that infront of Vegeta and his son? They'll crush me!)

18 knocked on Marron's door and walked in. She saw Marron on her bed with a pillow over her face. "Marron honey?"

"Yes..." muffled Marron. She took off the pillow that was on her face and sat up in her bed.

18 knew she was very upset. She knew that Marron and Trunks loved each other very much and she wanted to support them in everyway.

"Marron, I talked to you're father. Or rather yelled at him. About Trunks, I'm on you're side all the way. You're father is just stressed out at the moment. He thinks because Vegeta's the father that Trunks would soon become like him."

"But he isn't! He's the sweetest guy ever known!" Marron started to get angry again.

"Honey, calm down ok? I told you're father to either gain Trunks' trust or go tell him and Vegeta in their faces why he doesn't like them." Marron smiled at her mother and hugged her.

18 hugged back and smiled. "Don't worry, you're father will come around. He just doesn't want you to fall in love quite yet. You're his baby girl, he just can't understand that in a couple of weeks you'll be an adult. it's hard for both of us."

Marron nodded. "I undertsand...but he shouldn't take it out on me." 18 smiled and stood up.

"I know dear. Why don't you start getting packed? We'll be leaving in 30mins."

"Ok." Marron watched her mother leave and she began to pack her clothes for the vacation. As she was packing Marron was thinking of her loved one.

The teen finished packing and sat on her bed. She looked over at the phone on her dresser and smiled. She picked up the phone and dialed the Brief's phone number. Once the phone rang a few times someone picked up.

"Hello?" A tired voice said.

"Hey Bulma, is Trunks there?" Marron took the cord and started wrapping it around her finger.

"Yeah hold on Marron." Bulma called Trunks downstairs for the phone.

"Hello?" Trunks said a bit out of breath.

"Hey Trunks, It's me Marron." Marron smiled once she heard his voice.

"Hey honey! What's going on? When are you leaving?" Trunks waited for a response.

"We leave in about 10mins. But Trunks...my father doesn't approve of us being together...He doesn't like it because you're father is Vegeta. He's afraid you're like him." Marron sounded disappointed she pulled some of her hair to one side.

"Oh...I-I got to go...Bye love you."

"Love you too..." Marron hung up and sighed. A couple of seconds later Krillin came in through the door.

"That also mean I don't want you talking to him young lady!" His voice boomed through the room which caused a little bit of vibration under Marron's feet.

"Father, you need to understand something! I'm not you're baby girl! I'm 17 damnit! In just a few days I'll be 18 and i'll be free to do whatever I want!" Krillin was shocked at the anger in Marron's voice.

He sighed and sat down next to her. "Look, why can't you find a human boyfriend? It would make me and you're mother so much happier."

Marron's eyes flashed in anger towards her father. Instead of being a pretty crystal blue color, her eyes were a light green color with a hint of yellow. "Dad! Mom approves of us being together! God damn! I hate you! get out and stay out!"

Krillin stood up and smacked his daughter across the face. "You will _not_ treat me like this! You need to learn to keep you're mouth shut! Grab you're things, we are leaving now."

Marron held her right cheek and a tear ran down her face with pain and anger. (He's such an asshole...) She grabbed her things and went downstairs to her mother.

18 saw that her face was a bit red from tears and she walked to her a bit worried. "Marron, whats wrong?" She hugged her daughter.

Marron hugged back and sniffed. "Father smacked me across the face for telling him that you approve of Trunks and I being together. I also told him I hated him because he was acting like a jerk towards me."

18's narrowed her eyes to her husband then glared. "It's ok honey." 18 said calmy looking back at her daughter. A smile creeped onto the mothers face and she looked at her daughter. "Here, we won't leave for about another hour or two ok?"

Marron nodded letting go of her mother. "Ok..." Krillin looked up at his wife.

"No, we are leaving now!" He now glared at 18. Waiting for a response, he watched his wife whisper something to Marron. Marron smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"Krillin, do me a favor and go to the store will you?" Krillins mad face went soft. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at his wife.

"Uh, ok. what do you need?" 18 handed him a list and smiled. He read the list and looked at his wife. "Alright I'll be back in a matter of minutes. Don't let Marron out of this house." He said firmly. 18 nodded with a smile and Krillin took off.

Marron's mother walked into the kitchen and her daughter had just hung up the phone. "Is he comming?" Marron nodded and hugged her mother tight.

"Yeah he is, thank you mom." The happy mother smiled and hugged back.

"No problem. I managed to get you're father out of the house for a while so Trunks could come over." Marron's eyes had changed back to it's normal blue sparkling color.

Just then a knock came at the door and Marron as well as her mother looked up to the front door. "Well that was fast." Marron said walking to the front door.

She opened it up and hugged the man that stood there. He hugged back and handed her a boquet of white roses. "Hey Marron!" Marron took the roses and smelled them then kissed his cheek.

"Hey Trunks, thank you! These are beautiful!" Trunks smiled at his lover and walked into the house. 18 picked up a book that rested on the coffee table.

"I'm going to go read for a while. Be aware of Krillin though ok?" The two nodded and Marron's mother went to her room and closed it to read. Marron turned back to Trunks and smiled.

"Let's get away from the front door ok?" The teen said leading them to the kitchen. "Thirsty?" Marron asked.

"Yeah, a cold glass of water would be great!" Trunks smiled and leaned against the counter. The young beautiful teen placed a hand on the counter and put her weight on that arm while she reached of the glass cups all the way at the top.

As she did this, Trunks watched her very carefully and smiled to himself. Marron got the glasses down and poured some ice cubes in them as well as cold water. She gave him a glass and drank her own.

By the time Marron was done drinking it, Trunks had finished his. 18's daughter placed the glasses in the sink and smiled at Trunks then hugged him. "I love you." she said snuggling onto his strong saiyan chest.

"I love you too." Trunks rested his head ontop of hers and closed his eyes with a smile. Marron looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. This made her white shirt rise up a bit so it showed some of her mid-drift.

She gently pressed her lips on his and smiled while doing so. Trunks was a bit surprised but kissed back happily.

18 finished her reading and walked into the kitchen. Once she saw them she smiled and walked back out. just then krillin came in through the door with groceries.

He started for the kitchen but 18 stopped him. "Why don't you set them on the couch. I'll get to them." Krillin looked at her funny and frowned.

"Why can't I take them into the kitchen?" 18 paused for a moment and smiled.

"Because I have something for you that I don't want you seeing." She finished quickly. Krillin set down the bags and started for the kitchen once again.

18 stood there with a worried look on her face. As soon as Krillin entered the kitchen and saw Marron and Trunks together, he was about to lose it.

"Get out of my house...and don't come near my daughter again!" He demanded. Trunks let go of Marron and headed out of the house. Krillin had the worst frown on his face. Marron started after Trunks but krillin put his arm in her way.

On Trunks' way out, 18 looked at him and whispered "Sorry." He nodded and took off to his house.

"What in Namek's name were you thinking! You know I don't like him and you do this behind my back!" Krillin shouted at her daughter and smacked her again.

"Stop it father! You are truely the worst father a person could have! You have absolutely no respect for others!" With that, Marron started to the living room, grabbed her bags and put them in the car. She decided that she might as well go and get this horrible vacation over with.

Krilin glared at his wife. 18 glared back 10x harder and grabbed her things as well and went to the car. Krillin sighed and growled then went to the car as well. Marron's hateful father started the car and they took off.

"What a jerk. I never did anything to him and he's going to get all pissed off at me." Trunks growled flying faster to his home. As soon as Trunks reached his house he walked in and went straight to his room.

Bulma saw him walk to his room pissed off. This concerned the older woman so she went after him. She knocked on his door and walked in. "Trunks, are you alright?"

"No!" Trunks raised his voice at his mother.

"Want to talk?" Bulma said at the door.

"I said no! Now get out!" Trunks demanded. Bulma's eyes filled with sadness. Never before had she been yelled at by her son. So she left without another word.

Bulma walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Vegeta walked past her and saw that she was on the verge on crying. Instead of asking why she was upset he automatically looked up the stairs and directly at Trunks' room.

The Prince growled and headed that way. In just a few moment Vegeta slammed through the door and hit his son across the face hard enough to make Trunks grab his face and glare.

"What did you do to your mother!" He demanded. Trunks didn't answer for a moment and stood up and let his hand down from his face.

"I did nothing to her!" He yelled. Vegeta slapped him again.

"Don't lie to me!" The saiyan put his hand up ready to smack again.

"All I did was told her that I didn't want to talk to her again and I told her to leave me alone!" Of course, being Vegeta he smacked his son again.

"Don't you ever disrespect you're mother again! She just wanted to help you, don't take you're anger out on her!" Vegeta left the room and Trunks just stood there.

He sighed in guilt and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. As he watched his mother washing dishes he calmly called her. She turned around and saw how red his cheek were. You could clearly see the handprints from Vegeta he smacked so hard.

"I'm sorry mother..." Bulma walked up to him and placed a hand on his right cheek then hugged him,

"It's ok honey. What ever it is thats bothering you I understand." trunks hugged back and looked at the floor in disappointment.

"Mom, Marron's father doesn't apporve of me and Marron being together. He hates my guts now all because you're husband is my father." Bulma's expression changed from sad to furious.

"Oh! Well then, I'm going to march right over there and give krillin a piece of my mind!" Bulma growled and walked towardsthe front door.

"It's no use mom, they're gone. They went to the U.S for vacation." Bulma stopped and turned around with an embarassed look.

"Oh..." Then she hugged her son again. "It's ok, knowing Krilin he'll come around." Trunks nodded and went back to his room.

Marron reached the U.S in about an hour with their fast flying car. Once they reached the Bahama's, Marron walked inside their little hut house and went to a random room.

18 sighed and went to go talk to Marron but Krillin stopped her. "Leave her alone. She needs some time by herself."

Marron's mother look at her husband puzzled and then glared. "Well you know what, you alone has made our family vacation a piece of shit. I hope you're hapy." 18 walked into another room.

Krillin looked around the place and pulled out a nice necklace with a sharks tooth at the end. He went to the door Marron entered and knocked on it.

He walked in and looked at Marron. She was sitting on the bed gazing out the window at all of the people an their loved ones having fun on the beach. He walked to her and sat on the bed.

"Here, for you." Marron looked over to what her father had handed her and took it. She placed it on the dresser next to her and looked back out the window.

"Thanks..." She muttered. Krillin sighed and stood up and walked out of her room.

"Well so much for her liking it..." Krillin headed to another room while thinking to himself. (That locket around Marron's neck was beautiful Trunks got her that?) Krillin started to have different perspectives of Trunks now.

Day Three

Marron has been absolutely quiet since they arrived in the U.S she was becoming terribly love sick. She wouldn't eat with her parents or do anything. She stayed in her room 24/7.

Trunks had been the same exact way. He stayed in his room at all times. He wouldn't come out for anything. Even when Goten came over, he refused to come out of his room. All that was on his mind was Marron.

This aggrivated his father too. For being the Prince of Saiyans, he didn't want his son to be lazy and weak. It made Vegeta look bad. So the Prince went up into Trunks room and ordered him to get up and go outside with him.

Trunks did so but he was quite gloomy. "What is wrong with you boy! You've done nothing but be a lazy ass for the past 3 days!"

Trunks shrugged and Vegeta growled at him. "Never mind you won't give anyone attention, you're gettin out of shape! It's time you start training again!"

The Prince's son looked at his father and looked down. "I don't feel like it..." This anger Vegeta very much so. He growled and dashed at his son then kicked him in the gut.

"You will train with me at this moment!" He demanded. Trunks gave in and stood in his fighting position. Vegeta smirked and got into his as well. "That's more like it."

Trunks dashed at his father rather slowly and went to punch the Prince in the face but Vegeta simply stepped to the side and punched his son across the face. Trunks spit some blood out of his mouth and stood up.

"Feh, it's no use in fighting you. What is wrong with you! There must be a reason why you're like this! I bet it's that Marron girl isn't it. They're on vacation in America right? Well, if you love her that much you'd go over there right now and see her!" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"But her fath-" Trunks began but his father cut him off.

"I don't give a damn about that old man! You shouldn't either if you love her that much!" Trunks' head came up and he looked at his father.

"Yeah, you're right. See ya." Trunks said with a faint smile. Then he took off into the sky and headed west.

Vegeta watched him go and smirked. "That's more like it." Then he went inside to his wife.

"Well? Did it work Vegeta?" Bulma looked at her husband with curiosity.

Vegeta nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yeah the brat left. Now it's time for you and I to have some time alone." Vegeta smirked and began kissing her neck.

Bulma smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Well my Prince, you can wait until I'm done cleaning." Vegeta did the sweatdrop and sighed.

"Aww damn woman...Can't you finish later?" He pleaded. But Bulma shook her head and went back to cleaning.

Over in the U.S, Marron was outside tanning her back. Her mother was reading a book while tanning and Krillin came out with some drinks. "Here you go ladies." Marron took the drink and drank it without saying a word.

Krillin sighed knowing that Marron must really care for Trunks. He grabbed some tanning oil and looked at her. "Want me to put more oil on you're back."

"No." Marron said immediately. Krillin had a small smile on his face then it went away from his daughters remark. He set down the oil and sighed. He looked 18' way with guilt.

18 knew he was guilty so she just smiled at him. When she was looking at him she looked up in the sky and saw something flying over their heads then it landed.

Very quietly the man who landed walked over to Marron with a smile and knelt down. "Hey there." He whispered. Marron's head shot up and looked at the man.

A huge smile came upon her face and her eyes full of tears with happiness. "Trunks!" Marron jumped into his arms and they both fell in the sand.

Krillin saw Trunks but didn't get angry instead he smiled at him and his daughter. 18 saw this and smiled at her husband she was somewhat proud of him for not losing his temper.

Marron kissed Trunks on the lips and smiled. "Trunks, I can't believe you're here! I missed you so much!" trunks smiled and hugged her.

"I missed you too. I've done absolutely nothing the past 3 days." Marron looked at him and giggled.

"Me too! Wow! I can't believe you're here, I love you." Marron said snuggling onto Trunks' strong chest. Trunks looked down at her with a smile and stroked her hair.

"I love you too." Trunks smiled and kissed her again. Marron was so relieved to have Trunks here, she missed him so much. But Trunks missed her 10x more.

A/n: There goes that chapter! Aww, isn't that sweet? I'm glad Krillin lightened up. I started to get angry myself at him and I was the one writting the story. Lol, please R&R! Oh yeah the next chapter maybe shorter than the previous ones because it's the last one. See you next chapter:-)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

A/n: Here's the last chapter! Yayness! Lol. Once again I'm hyper to much coffee x.x Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed my story! This chapter is going to be a bit short ok? Please R&R! .

Krillin stood up and walked over to the couple and frowned. "So, now you want to come and visit my daughter without my approval?" Trunks stood up and sighed. (Here we go again.) Trunks thought.

But instead of an argument about to break out, Krillin turned his frown upside down and into a smile. Trunks looked at him awkwardly and Krillin patted him on the back.

"It's ok Trunks, I don't mind you being around my daughter. Sorry about the interference before." Trunks smiled as well as Marron.

"Thanks Krillin." Trunks said happily. Marron let go of Trunks and went to hug her father.

"Thank you daddy!" Marron cuddled him and smiled.

"No prblem dear, you're not my baby girl anymore. You're all grown up no matter how much I hate it." The excited teen kissed her fathers cheek and went back to Trunks.

"Come on!" Marron said grabbing his hand and running out to the beach water. The two splashed in the water and laughed together. Trunks took off his shirt and threw it aside.

The happy teen stopped and looked at him. She smiled and poked his stomach then giggled. "Trunks what happened? You're a bit out of shape now." Trunks lifted a brow and smiled.

"Yeah I noticed that. I couldn't do anything besides think of you" Marron smiled and hugged her loved one. He hugged back and smiled then stood up straight. "Why don't we go inside?" Marron nodded a bit puzzled.

"Uh, ok." Trunks grabbed his shirt and the two headed inside and soon followed Marron's parents.

It was about 12:43am and everyone was still up and talking. marron was very tired and she decided to go to bed. Although, she was curious because trunks had been acting strangley ever since they came inside earlier.

But she went to bed anyway. It seemed to her that he wanted her to go to bed so he could talk to her parent's or do something. Marron got up said good night and went off to bed.

Trunks smiled when she left but didn't say anything he had to say until he sensed she was no longer awake.

Marron awoke from the sound of the waves crashing on the beach. She sat up in her bed and pulled her hair up into a tie. The teen walked out of her room and into the living room.

She saw her mother nad father sitting on the couch talking softly but she didn't see Trunks. She wondered about that so she walked over to her parents.

"Mom? Dad? Where's Trunks?" Her parents looked up at her and smiled.

"He went back home Marron." Her mother replied. Marron blinked a few times. (He left? Without saying bye? It must have been an emergancey or at least I'd like to think it was.)

"Was it an emergancy?" Marron had high hopes it was. But Krillin shook his head.

"Nope, he just said he had to leave." Krillin had a faint smile. Marron got a bit upset.

"Oh..." Marron then walked to her room and decided to read one of her books.

"Marron dear you have you're things together?" 18 called from the living room.

"Yeah! I'll be there in a minute!" Marron called back. She got all of her things together. They were now heading home. It was December 30th so their vacation was now over. The blond teen grabbed her bags and headed out to the car.

Her parents soon followed her and they took off towards home. The whole while they were driving, Marron kept thinking of Trunks. (Why hasn't he come back to see me? He left without telling me and I haven't heard from him since.)

They finally arrived home at about 5:50pm after about another hour in the car. Marron grabbed her things and went inside. She set her things down and picked up the phone and dialed the Brief's number once again.

"What." Vegeta clearly answered the phone. Marron gulped and spoke,

"Is Trunks there?" Marron studdered. On the other side, Vegeta smirked.

"No, he's not here. He's out with Pan and Bulma right now." Marron lifted her head in surprise.

"Oh ok then. You know when he'll be home?" The confused woman looked around her room.

"No, But he'll be at the party tomorrow night." Marron blinked.

"Alright thanks."

"Mhm." After their conversation Marron hung up the phone.

(What in the world is going on? Trunks with Pan? I'm starting to get a bit angry now.) Marron thought. She stood up and walked in the living room to her parents.

"Mom, what's going on? Why isn't Trunks home? I know you guys are keeping a secret from me, please tell me!" Marron pleaded. But 18 shook her head.

"Look honey I don't know where Trunks is. He left without telling us too." 18 looked at Marron with a straight face.

"Oh...Alright then..." Marron thought she might as well go to sleep then. Knowing there was going to be a huge party tomorrow because it was New Years Eve. The sadened teen slowly walked to her room and laid on her bed.

"Wow, what a boring day..." She thought of Trunks. She remembered that one night on Christmas Eve how he basically cheated on Pan. She wondered if that was really what's going on...

Marron's mother came in the room and saw that Marron was still asleep. She smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "Marron! When in the world are you going to wake up! It's 2:45!"

The surprised teen shot up in her bed and started to pant. "Mother! Don't do that! You scared me half to death!" 18 laughed and walked over to her daughter.

"So, you have to get ready for the party!" Marron blinked and looked at the time.

"But it's only 2:46, why so early?" 18 smiled.

"Because! We have to shopping! We're going to get you a beautiful dress for the party as well as myself."

Marron smiled. "Oh! Ok then!" She stood up and stretched her thin beautiful body then got out a pair of blue jeans, a black belt, a pair of Filas shoes, and a white shirt with a small blue jacket to go over it.

18 left her daughter for privacy while she got dressed. As soon as Marron got her garments on she brushed out her hair and pulled it to one side.

18 was waiting at the bottom when Marron came down. Marron found it weird how her mother was so happy. Her father however wasn't home at the moment. He went shopping for himself with some of his friends.

The two girls got into the car and took off to the mall.

Marron and 18 got out of their car and walked inside the mall. Marron remembered that this exact spot she almost got hit by that car. but she set that aside and walked in the mall.

The first store they went to was JC penny. They have very pretty dresses, and because it was New Years Eve, they had a huge selection on beautiful dresses.

18 and Marron both admired the dresses. 18 really loved this dark blue spaghetti strapped dress. it was long but not so long it dragged along the floor. Silver sparkles over took the dress so it shinned in every direction you turned in the light.

Marron knew her mother would pick it because first of all, she loved blue and second off, she loved things that glittered in lights.

Marron herself found a beautiful red dress. It was a dress that fit every curve of you're body. It wasn't loose which was a good thing for her. She never really fancied baggy dresses.

But this dress was of a bright red and it was strapless with a small little jacket that hugged her upper back and her chest. Marron adored this dress, her mother loved it as well.

So before they bought it they went to the dressing rooms and tried them on. 18 was first and when she came out, it looked like the dress was made just for her. It had small fluffs going down her sides and the dress stopped about two inches below her knees.

Marron thought her mother looked so beautiful in this dress. As well as other men who were there waiting for they're wives or girlfriends to come out so they could see them in their dresses. Marron giggled and stood up.

"Mom, that dress is absolutely beautiful on you!" 18 blushed a bit and smiled.

"Thank you dear, now hold on a moment and I'll let you go and get dressed." 18 went back in the fitting room and took off her dress then put on her other clothes.

Once Marron's mother came out of the room, the blond teen walked in and got dressed. Once she got her dress on she admired it on herself in the mirror. It definately fitted every curve on her small beautiful body.

Her chest and her lower back really stuck out in the dress. That's because that's how it was made. Marron buttoned that small jacket that went with the dress. But she only buttoned the middle button then she let the rest loose.

When Marron came out 18 smiled as she saw her daughter in this wonderful dress. Marron's mother thought her daughter looked like a model in that dress. Her long blond wavy hair was down and brought over her shoulder and to her chest.

All the men gazed at Marron as well but once their girlfriends came out and saw this they would smack the men for staring at another woman. Marron laughed when she saw that then looked back at her mother.

"Like it?" Marron turned aroun in a circle a couple of times. 18 nodded and tried to keep herself from crying. "Whats wrong?" Marron said in concern.

"Oh nothing, you're growing up so fast." Marron smiled and hugged her mother. 18 hugged back and stood up. "I'm going to go and get dressed back into this dress, the check out people said that we can go home wearing this dress."

"Ok." Marron watched her mother go in and get changed. When 18 came out, they checked out their items and headed home.

When they got home Krillin was home and waiting for their return. "I'm glad you guys came back! We have to leave now. We're about to be late, it's 6:45 and we have to be there by 7!"

Marron already had her hair done so she grabbed her purse and they headed back to the car. Krillin started the car and took off. Marron asumed they'd go to the Briefs house. But instead they drove right passed it.

"Dad? We just passed the brief's house." Krillin smiled and looked at his daughter in the review mirror.

"I know, we're not heading that way." Marron looked at him confused and continued to watch the road. In about 10mins. They reached the beach and a restraunt. When they got out of the car, Marron saw a whole bunch of people there.

Marron looked around and spotted Trunks and Pan. She got a bit jealous but instead of her having to get his attention, he looked over at her and smiled.

He walked up to her and hugged her tight. "Sorry I didn't keep in touch." Trunks said kissing her forehead. "You look beautiful." He said admiring her dress and her body.

Trunks didn't look half bad himself. He was wearing a black tux and black dress pants. Marron thought it was more of a fancy party than a "Have Fun and Get Drunk" party. Pan came up to Marron and smiled.

"You look nice Marron!" Marron looked at the young teen and smiled back.

"Thank you." Marron replied then the three of them walked inside. The young beautiful blonde teen spotted Goten and Bulla. She walked up to them and smiled. "Hey guys."

Bulla smiled and hugged her tight. "Hey you!" Marron hugged back and smiled. Goten even hugged her.

"Wow, what's with all the hugging?" Bulla and Goten looked at each other and smiled.

"We just missed you, you;ve been gone for about two weeks." Marron smiled.

"Oh I missed you guys too." She giggled a little bit and for a couple of minutes then Trunks pulled her up on the dance floor and they danced for about 5mins. Then Trunks kissed his lover on the lips and smiled.

Marron blinked and looked at him in curiosity. but then trunks knelt down on one knees and took Marron's hand. The teen's eyes widened and her eyes filled up with happy tears. Bulla and Goten watched the couple happily.

Goten and Bulla decided to get closer so they went on stage as well. Trunks smiled at her and kissed her hand. Marron smiled and a tear streaked down her face. Trunks pulled out a blue velvet box and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Marron, my love, will you marry me?" Marron smiled and nodded.

"Y-yes! Of course!" She hugged him tight and everyone started clapping for the couple. 18 and Krillin started sheading a few tears as well. Their daughter was crying happily but once the clapping stopped, Goten looked over at Bulla.

Bulla looked back and smiled unaware what was about to happen. Goten knelt on one knee as well and took her hand. Bulla breathing increased dramatically and her heart started to pound. Goten pulled out a red velvet box and opened it up. The ring inside was a diamond but it was a bit bigger than Marron's

"Bulla dear, will you marry me?" Bulla tackled him to the floor and kissed him deeply.

"Absolutely!" Bulla then got up and hugged Goten tight. Bulma started to cry a bit and Vegeta was looking at the two. He smiled at his daughter but didn't exactly like Goku's son marrying his daughter. But he didn't let that get to him.

Marron clinged onto Trunks and kissed him lovingly. She was so happy about this day. It was a day she'd never forget. She finaly put all of the pieces together in her head, (That's why trunks was gone, he was planning this all along...)Marron smiled up at Trunks, "I love you!"

Trunks smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you more than anything in the world Marron." He hugged her and looked over to Goten and gave him a thumbs up. Goten looked back at Trunks while holding Bulla and gave a thumbs up back.

First Person

And that just about sum's it up! That's how Trunks and I got together. We soon got married on Feb. 14 Goten and Bulla got married soon after that. A couple of years later I gave birth to a little boy named Roy. About three years after that my beautiful daughter came into the world. Her name, Katrina.

A/n: There you go! I actually thought this chapter would be shorter anyway, I hope you enjoyed my story! It took me all day to write this. About 7hrs at the most. xx Lol. But I thought it was good! Please, please, please Review! Thank you! . I also may make an extra short chapter of Bulla and Marron's wedding if you like my story. Thank you:-)


End file.
